THE GREENGRASS COMPLEX
by Isaac Severus Ampomah
Summary: It's two years after the war and Harry failed the whole world. He lives in crumbling manor with three people and the Order members have scattered and Dumbledore is presumed dead. He meets the Ice Queen of Britain who might be able to control wild Harry, but what happens when he discovers truths about why he failed the world? There's a modern day setting in this story.
1. Chapter 1

THE GREENGRASS COMPLEX

Chapter 1

TWO YEARS AGO

The shouts of Death Eaters and members of the Order battling fiercely could be heard miles away. Curses flew from all directions and the plains at Hogwarts was filled with dead bodies of people. Harry dodged a Killing Curse and cut the Death Eater who attacked him into pieces.

"HARRY!" Harry looked up and saw Hermione fighting with sixteen Death Eaters on her own. Before he could apparate there, Dumbledore killed them all with a wave on his wand and the fight went on. McGonagall's spell awoke the giant statues and gargoyles and they too were fighting. Yaxley smashed them into pieces but they rearranged themselves and continued fighting.

"Neville update me on Voldemort!" Harry hissed and snapped a Death Eater's neck. "He's behind the groves and we're slowly taking the fight to him." Neville muttered a spell and squinted his eyes.

"Oh dear," he whispered.

"What is it?"

"He's got Susan Bones." Harry cleared five Death Eaters from his path and got to the groves. He killed the Death Eaters around and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

"Let her go now," Harry said softly. Susan was levitating above the ground and if Voldemort dropped her, she was headed right for an arrangement of stakes facing the sky.

"She will die like you would boy," Voldemort hissed and licked his lips.

_Dobby when you get here, grab Susan and run_

The elf appeared within seconds and before Voldemort knew it, Susan Bones was gone.

"You filthy – "

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

"REDUCTO!"

"SECTUMSEMPMRA!"

"WRAITH PULSE!" Harry dodged the spell and kicked Voldemort's legs making him lose his balance. He floored the Dark Wizard with a sweep of his leg and pinned him on the ground.

"Before you die, make a wish ugly," Harry hissed and drew Gryffindor's sword. He raised the sword up and before he could bring it down, Voldemort held his leg and pulled him close. He whispered something into Harry's ear and Harry got up from him and Voldemort cackled and apparated away.

PRESENT DAY

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _ Harry took his shotgun from the side table and blew the alarm into tiny bits. Dobby apparated beside him and opened the curtains.

"This is makes six thousand alarm clocks," Neville said and entered the room. Harry looked at him and cocked his gun.

"It was noisy," Harry said and looked at Dobby.

"How are you feeling Dobby?"

"Dobby is good sir," the elf said and bowed.

"I'm going to take a shower. I'll get to you two when I'm done. Harry took his phone and looked at the time. He groaned and walked to the bathroom.

Neville and Dobby went downstairs and Neville turned on the television to watch the Prophet. Harry came down minutes later and carried his food to the hall and sat down beside Neville.

"Do you ever want to change this place? We are only three people in this house and you've made the whole place decay," Neville said.

"Fuck everything Neville; we just use the dust sheets to cover the unused stuff. We are fine living down here and it would make Dobby's life difficult."

"It's been two years," Neville said and shook his head sadly.

"I don't get the why I didn't end him. All I know is that, I left him for a good reason."

"Well he's making life difficult for people. They just said on the television that, twenty innocents were killed outside Diagon Alley last night."

"We'll not have this conversation again Neville. I left him alone for a good reason. Hedwig brought a copy of the Daily Prophet to Neville and cooed softly when she saw Harry.

"Morning girl," he said and scratched her head softly. Neville got up and left the hall and Harry grabbed his coat and walked to a room under the crumbling Potter Manor. He typed a code on the door and he walked in.

He opened a closet and looked at the varieties of fire arms and blades before him. He picked a staff and placed action dummies before him and started striking hard at them. He released all his anger and he made the dummies feel what he was going through. He just wished the dummies were the press and he would be satisfied. Something had happened to him after the war and his magic grew from bad to worse and the only thing he made himself do was train himself in shooting and fighting and weapon handling.

He spun the staff over his head and brought it down on a dummy. He ducked and kicked a dummy and accioed two batons. He caught them and struck the dummies from all sides. When he was done, he sat down on the only chair in the room and closed his eyes. Neville came in and sat down on the floor and looked at Harry.

"We've been invited by the Greengrass family for a party they are organizing. It's tonight and I think we should go.

"I don't want to be seen by anyone," Harry muttered.

"I think it will be fun Harry. This invitation was giving to a lot of prestigious people and if the Greengrasses invited us, we should go."

"I'll think about it," Harry said and hummed to himself.

THREE HOURS LATER

Harry opened his eyes and saw he was still in the chair. He rubbed his eyes and walked to the house. Neville had dressed up and was waiting for Harry to join him.

"I like your suit Neville," Harry sad and dropped his gun on the table and walked to his room. He came out minutes later dressed in black. He put on his black shades and wore his black trench coat over the suit.

"If anyone pisses me off with a stupid comment or remark, I'll kill him or her," Harry said and shrunk his shotgun and out it in his pocket. Neville winked at Dobby and the three left the house in Harry's Lincoln.

Dobby raised the driver's seat and started the car. They slowly drove out of the driveway and they were on their way to the party. They arrived there after an hour and Dobby got down and opened the doors for Harry and Neville. Neville asked Harry to follow him and they showed their invitations to a woman by the door. The woman looked at Harry when she saw his name, but Harry grabbed her throat and hissed in her ear.

"If anyone knows I'm here, I'll make sure I blow your head off!" He released her and looked at Neville.

"What?"

"Don't kill anyone before the party is over mate, I beg of you."

"Make an announcement," Harry replied and blended with the crowd. He took a drink from a tray and sat down far away from the talk. He heard music playing and he saw people pairing up and dancing with each other. Harry shook his head and muttered something about classics. He took a sip of his drink and took a deep breath.

"Who might you be sir, the party is that way," a feminine voice said and Harry turned to look at her.

"Who I am doesn't concern you, so before you piss me off, I suggest you crawl back to where you came from." The young lady looked at Harry and turned away. Harry finished his drink and threw the glass over the balcony. He returned to the party and sat down on a chair.

A man, in his early forties came from nowhere and stood on top of the stairs and called for silence. "Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to my home and I hope you are enjoying this party. As you all know, I've bought another company from another wizarding family and once again the Greengrass business empire has grown larger. We plan to buy the businesses of Harry Potter, but it seems he didn't make it."

Harry reached for his gun, but Neville held his hand and they continued listening. "My eldest daughter will oversee the agreement between Greengrass Industries and Mr. Potter's stocks." Harry saw reporters and paparazzis doing what they were trained to do.

"When we buy a company that is failing, we pay the owners a large amount of money to continue with their lives or they could join our empire. I just want Mr. Potter to know that, I do not wish to reduce him to poverty. Now, let the party continue!" Mr. Greengrass said and came downstairs with his wife and interacted with the guests.

"I'm not giving it to him," Harry said angrily.

"There's rumour that, people who refused to sell their failing companies were murdered or sometimes tortured till they gave up their signatures," Neville replied. Harry scratched his chin and nodded.

"Let them come Neville, I'll be waiting." Harry stood up and walked to a table to take another drink. He took another glass and he felt something pour on his suit. He enlarged his shotgun and grabbed the person's hair and pinned her on the table.

"Do you know how much it cost me to get that suit?! If you've had too much wine in your fucking system, get the hell out of here!" Harry hissed and threw her away from him. All the guests turned to look at him and he cocked his gun, making them step back. He turned to leave, but someone held his hand and pulled him.

He turned around and saw the lady he accosted seconds ago looking at him angrily. Her black hair was tied in a bun and her blue eyes had fire in them. She tried to slap Harry, but he caught her hand and grabbed a throat. Images of war rushed through his mind and he saw Voldemort cackling at him. He let her go and left the party without saying a word.

Neville followed him to the car and as they were leaving, security guards blocked the way and refused to move.

"What should Dobby do sir?" the elf asked.

"Run into them," Harry replied and Dobby stepped on the accelerator. The guards dived out of the way, but the gate closed and Harry swore loudly.

"Everyone stay in the car, and nobody move till I tell you to come out."

"Harry what on earth are you going to do?"

"I'm sending Greengrass a message," he said and stepped out of the car. Neville watched as the guards came close to him and bound him with ropes. Harry used the ropes to his advantage and whipped the guards with it. He dodged spells of all kinds and shot all the guards in their legs. He walked to the gate and blasted it open and went back in the car.

The drive home was quiet and uncomfortable, but no one said a word. When they got home, Neville stopped Harry in the hall and asked him a question. "Do you know who you accosted?"

"I don't care Neville, she fucked with my suit!"

"That was Daphne Greengrass! Antony Greengrass' eldest daughter, representative of her father at your agreement tomorrow and the Ice Queen of Slytherin and magical Britain. Every reporter calls her the Ice Queen Harry, she has earned it by driving her suitors away and humiliating men and you just attacked her and incapacitated her family guards!"

"That bitch was the Ice Queen?"

"Yes! What were you doing at Hogwarts?"

"I've never seen her, only heard of her," Harry said and took of his shoes.

"If we get news helicopters and reporters here tomorrow, I won't be around," Neville said. Harry looked around and nodded. "I've got some rocket launchers in my collection. Go to sleep Neville."

Please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Mater Potter wake up!" Dobby yelled and sent a stinging hex at Harry's face. Harry pulled his nine millimeter from under his pillow and glared at Dobby.

"What in hell's name is going on?"

"Daily Prophet reporters is gathering outside and I know you don't like noise so Dobby says go Master is not available, but they keep on blinding Dobby with flashy wands," the elf said worriedly.

"They brought cameras eh?" Harry muttered and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and dressed up.

"Where's Neville?" he asked Dobby as he came downstairs.

"He's in his room sir," the elf replied. Harry walked to Neville's room and kicked it open.

"I told you Harry, deal with it your own way," Neville said.

"Good morning to you Neville. Take the back door and set up that fucking meeting. I'll deal with this problem."

"Don't kill anyone please," Neville implored Harry. Harry sniffed and walked out of the room.

"How many reporters are we looking at?"

"About sixty sir. They want to know if you attacked the guards and if you will attend the meeting," the elf replied. Harry walked to the kitchen and pulled a three barrelled rifle from under the sink. He loaded it and walked to the front door.

"Get dressed for a meeting Dobby and please be kind as to iron my black shirt for me," Harry said and opened the front door with the rifle behind him.

The cameras flashed every second and blinded Harry wherever he looked.

"Mr. Potter!"

"MR. POTTER OVER HERE?!"

"DID YOU ATTACK THOSE GUARDS?!"

"WERE YOU AT THE GREENGRASS' PARTY?! WHAT WAS YOUR REACTION TO THE GREENGRASS PROPOSITION?"

"WILL YOU ACCEPT THE OFFER?" Harry raised his left hand and the reporters got excited as Harry cleared his throat. They held their recorders close to his mouth and Harry nodded at them all.

"You all have five seconds to get the hell of my property or some of you will lose your lives. Now this is a three barrelled assault rifle capable of ripping you to shreds," Harry said and displayed the rifle proudly to them all. They took a step back and looked at Harry horrified.

"It might not kill you since you are magical, but it will sting and the sizes of the bullets are abnormal so leave now!"

"Mr. Potter just a – "Harry cocked his gun and shot the reporters recorder destroying it and he fired a shot at his shoulder. They quickly dispersed and Harry picked the bullet from the ground and dragged the injured reporter outside his property.

"Next time think twice before you interview a mad man lie me," Harry said and walked back to the house.

"DOBYY!"

"The shirt is here sir." Harry took it from the elf and took of the shirt he was wearing.

"Mater's shoes are here," the elf said and placed Harry's shoes before him. Harry buttoned his shirt and took his nine millimeter and put it in the pocket of his coat.

"This is a meeting of families Dobby, should we send the Lincoln?"

"No sir, the Potter Bentley is most suitable according to Dobby." Harry nodded and sat in the car with his elf.

"We are going to Potter Industries," Harry said and whistled a tune as Dobby drove off.

TWO HOURS LATER

Dobby opened the doors for Harry and the wild young man got down from the black Bentley. Neville came down the stone stairs of the company and rushed to meet Harry.

"Well?"

"They are here. They were here before I arrived and it's looking big. There are reporters and cameras everywhere. If you would not accept the offer, talk to her politely," Neville said as they entered the building. Harry glared at the members of the staff as he walked by and they finally got to the conference room.

"Don't kill anyone," Neville pleaded. Harry pulled his nine millimeter and placed a silencer on it.

"It won't make noise, I promise," Harry said and walked into the room. The look on his face kept the reporters quiet and he had the feeling that, they had heard what happened at his house earlier.

He took a seat facing the Greengrass representative and looked at a document that explained the offer he was about to take.

"Who are you?" Harry asked the black-haired beauty a couple of chairs away from him. He immediately recognized her as the lady he attacked at the party. He sucked his breath and rubbed his gun for comfort. Her hair was in that tight bun she had at the party and her blue eyes were dead; like staring in the eyes of a dead man.

"I think we know who we are Mr. Potter, shall we continue with this? I've got a busy schedule." She whispered something to another lady with long brown hair and she made a note on paper and gave it to a bodyguard.

Harry read through the document and shook his head. "This company isn't going to be sold to any bloody bastard who buys companies. It's what the family started and I'll ensure it stays that way. You can get out now, or I'll repeat history again," Harry said in a dead voice that seemed to cut through the hearts of those present.

"You do realize you are broke Mr. Potter?"

"Greengrass, I'm giving you a chance so take it. I don't want to have blood on the carpet," Harry replied. Daphne stood up from her chair and walked over to Harry. Harry stood up and reached for his gun, but there was no need to shoot. Daphne walked up to him and hissed in his ear.

"You might have assaulted me once, but don't think it's over and this humiliation won't go just like that."

"I've got a nine millimeter with a sexy silencer on it Greengrass. It'll suppress the loud sound the gun will make and a head shot is quite a kill these days. I don't want to be drunk at your funeral," Harry replied back and glared at her.

Blue eyes with fire and green eyes with hatred glared at each other and Neville clapped his hands and stood up. "Well, this is the end, Potter Industries is not for sale, leave now please," he said and ushered the reporters out of the hall.

"Tracey, get Lorenzo up here," Daphne said to the brown-haired woman and she walked out of the room and returned moments later with a huge man with bulging muscles so big that, Harry thought his arm would rip off.

"Lorenzo, this man is responsible for the attack on your boys at the party. Please deal with him now."

"Yes, Miss Greengrass," the guard replied in a deep voice and glared at Harry, who didn't look the least bit concerned.

"Three, two, one," Harry muttered and jumped on the table. He jumped on the guard and punched his jaw with all the strength he had. Neville jumped out of the way and drew his wand. Harry ducked as the guard sent a haymaker and rolled underneath the table. He pulled a long cane hidden in the corners of the table and struck the big man with it. The cane broke in half, but Harry was not deterred. He picked the broken pieces and stabbed the guard in the shoulder, making him howl with pain. Harry pulled his nine millimetre and pointed it at Daphne.

"Give me one reason not to pull this trigger," he hissed and Neville walked up to him and held his hand.

"Let's go Harry, we'll deal with this at home," he whispered. He led Harry out of the room and Dobby placed a hex on him that prevented him from moving his limbs till he got in the car. Harry shook his head and looked at Neville.

"There's something off about that Greengrass girl. The night at the party, when I grabbed her, I saw nasty images of the war and Voldemort laughing at me. I don't know what it means."

"Perhaps, it's just you seeing him when you are pissed. I mean she's Slytherin and all," Neville replied. Dobby looked at Harry from the mirror and nodded his head.

"Dobby thinks the same thing." Harry crossed his arms and was deep in thought. Something didn't add up and he could feel it.

THREE WEEKS LATER

The reporters had written their part about the Potter – Greengrass deal and the affair had died down. People were terrorized from time to time, but these three weeks had been too much to deal with. The Aurors couldn't contain the situation and people were waking up to find dead bodies in front of their doors.

Harry was sipping coffee looking at the latest stock of weapons available in the open market on his computer. Neville walked in and sat down beside Harry.

"Six dead bodies outside Harry, I called the Aurors."

"Good. Keep them away from the house, or their wives and husbands will be missing them for eternity," Harry replied.

"There is a movement going on from a resistance and I think it's the Order."

"What makes you think that?" Harry asked.

"Two days ago, my contact in Aberdeen told me three wizards caught a group of Death Eaters and slaughtered them like cows. Those three were later found dead with the Death Mark burned on their chests."

"Poor souls, they should have been more careful," Harry replied and whistled when he saw a double edged sword.

"This letter came in for you and it is anonymous. Dobby and I have casted all kinds of spells on it and there's no spell of any kind on it." Harry took the envelope and looked at carefully, turning it around and sniffing it.

He opened the envelope and pulled a note from the envelope.

_Harry,_

_I made a Prophecy two days ago when I was in one of my moods and certain people are after me. The Muggle carnival I work in is now crawling with Death Eaters and I've been forced to hide. The news is that, another Death Eater heard it and told someone there were others who had heard of this prophecy and that is what is causing the killings. I don't know if this letter will find you because Hedwig is gone hunting for us. _

_If it finds you, I am at the underground train station in Crystal Palace._

Harry frowned and drummed his fingers on the table.

"Who is it from?"

"Professor Trelawney."

"Trelawney? I thought you hated her," Neville said shocked.

"We had our moments Neville, but she was a clever woman and she trusted me with her life. She might have been whacky and all adjectives relating to crazy, but she was never stupid. This message is two things. It's either a set up to kill me or Trelawney has been captured and the fool who wrote the letter is trying to get me out in the open."

"What do we do?" Neville asked. Harry took his phone and made a call.

"Beecher?"

"Yes, Harry Potter?"

"It's me mate, how is your empire?"

"Growing well young master, I love what you did with those Greengrasses."

"Thank you, at least you appreciate my artistic works," Harry said and looked at Neville.

"Has any bounty been placed on my head?"

"I thought you'll never ask. It came out a month ago, but these past weeks have made it known among us. It's what's causing the killings. The Death Eaters are torturing and killing anyone who knows what you are doing and people say the scattered Order members are hunting them and killing them as well."

"Thank you Beecher, that will be all," Harry said and ended the call and rushed upstairs for a club.

"Trelawney is in danger and we need to help her now. Dobby, take us to the underground train station at Crystal Palace," Harry said and the elf apparated away with the two men.

CRYSTAL PALCE

Harry took the paper out of his pocket and Neville placed a locator charm on the envelope. "Follow me," he whispered and they followed Neville as he walked forward with the paper. They had been walking for minutes and they finally got to what looked like a tent in a corner of an abandoned theatre.

Harry heard voices and a woman screaming and protesting.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHO DID YOU TALK TO?"

"NO ONE PLEASE. I'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG!"

"JUST HOPE HARRY POTTER GETS HERE TO SAVE YOU BITCH, OR YOU DIE!" Harry looked at his club and kissed it with joy. He rubbed the spiked edges on it and smiled when he remembered Hagrid the half – giant who gave it to him on his sixteenth birthday.

"It's made o' giant skin 'Arry, and I'm giving it to yer cos it's all Hagrid's got for a wild boy like you." Harry chuckled when he remembered Hagrid and looked at Neville. Neville raised his fingers and did a countdown from three.

They all burst into the tent and Dobby quickly stunned six of them at once. Harry skillfully twirled his club around and dodged a curse sent at him. He brought the club down on a Death Eater and cracked another one's head open with it.

Neville created a wall and sent the rocks flying at the Death Eaters attacking him. In no time, the Death Eaters torturing Trelawney were dead. Harry looked around and spotted the leader moaning in a corner. Harry walked up to him and smiled nastily at him.

"Here's my plan uncle, I wake up sip coffee and mind my own business," Harry said and ended the Death Eaters life with another blow. Neville untied Trelawney and the Professor thanked him and the elf and hugged Harry.

"I thought you wouldn't come. I knew the situation at hand and I took action. I hope everything is fine."

"I'm fine. Hedwig is gone hunting though, ah there she is," she said and pointed at Hedwig as she flew towards them from the darkness. She dropped some birds on the floor and sat on Harry's shoulder.

"Hello Hedwig," Harry said softly. The owl nipped his fingers affectionately and Harry tickled her and let her fly to her nest.

"We'll be leaving now Professor, take care," Harry said.

"I'll place this place under a Fidelius and make Hedwig the secret keeper," she chuckled and grabbed Harry's hand and led him to corner of the tent. Her eyes rolled wildly and her voice became stiff and her breathing became fast.

"Once more, once more and the snake will be free again. When it gets out, how can it speak the truth? It reduced him but it must find a way." She opened her eyes and looked at Harry.

"Did I just do it?" Harry nodded and smiled.

"This time, I don't understand a thing you said."

"I got this off, a Death Eater. It looks like names of people doing bad stuff All these names have been crossed out except these two. Check it out would you?"

"I will Professor," Harry said and hugged her once more.

"Take care Harry," she said as he walked out of the tent. Harry nodded and apparated away with Neville and Dobby.

TWO DAYS LATER

"Neville I need details on this guy," Harry said and dropped a newspaper photo of a man on the desk.

"I know him,"" Neville said and opened a folder on his laptop. "His name is Damian Rogers and he's a Death Eater. He runs a therapy session for distressed patients and they say he captures Muggles and sells them to Death Eaters. What has he done?"

"He's on Trelawney's list and the news is fifteen Muggles went missing from his hospital yesterday. I wonder why the wizards are living among Muggles."

"Perhaps Voldemort has an agenda?"

"I don't know, but I all want is a session.

THE DAMIAN ROGERS CLINIC

Harry sat down on a stretched chair and closed his eyes. Damian Rogers came in and sat beside him.

"How are you feeling Mr. Byers?"

"I've got a lot on my mind Doctor. I was meant to save my family from a problem and I just couldn't and for no reason, I can't retaliate. I just need it to go away," Harry said.

"It's all right Mr. Byers. Tell me, do you have a girlfriend?"

"I've never been one to admire girls. I'm strictly business you know," Harry replied. Harry heard a muttering and slowly, he started to feel the effects of the Imperious Curse on him.

"I want you to drink this Mr. Byers and tell me everything about yourself. Where were you born?" Harry took the cup and took a sip of the drink.

"I was born in Aberdeen, but my father moved us here when I was twelve."

"Do you have any magical relations?"

"I don't believe in magic Doctor, it's absurd."

"Well believe me when I tell you Mr. Byers, it is real and when I count to three, you'll go to sleep. One, two, three." Harry closed his eyes and Damian set to work. He walked to the telephone and made a call.

"This is Rogers and I have a package." Harry heard the receiver go down and he spoke suddenly.

"Doctor?" Damian looked at Harry in shock and reached inside his clothes for his wand.

"What is it Mr. Byers, I thought I asked you to go to sleep."

"I was, but I just thought about the look on the Death Eater's face when he found your head resting on your table," Harry said and opened his eyes. He dodged a Killing Curse and drew a machete from his coat and pounced on the wizard.

"Who are you?" the doctor asked with a scared voice.

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry said and lifted the hair hiding his scar so the wizard knew who he was. Harry smiled at him and hacked his head off. He picked the bloody head and placed it on the table and walked out of the building, nodding at a nurse as he left.

He sat in his car and drove off, whistling merrily all the way. His cell phone vibrated in his pocket and he received the incoming call.

"Harry?"

"Mission complete, Neville. The good doctor is answering his questions to Saint Peter as we speak," Harry replied.

"I got a facial recognition match on the next Death Eater. She's one of Voldemort's hexing witches and she might recognize you from a long way."

"Text me the coordinates and I'll be done with this once and for all."

"I'm sending it now Harry." Harry ended the call and used his phone to search for the location.

"I'm on the road to Glasgow," Harry said and nodded his head to the tune.

SIX HOURS LATER

Harry parked his car away from the mansion and walked to the car's trunk. He opened a secret compartment and scratched his chin thoughtfully, looking at the arsenal before him. He scanned the items quickly and looked at the mansion. He took a gun and fixed a silencer on it and tucked it in his trouser.

"Not bad for the mission. I'll just get in and see what happens," he muttered and vaulted over the gates, avoiding the Death Eaters patrolling the house.

"I'm in Neville," Harry said through the earpiece.

"I took photos of the house using Google Earth and I got the blueprints from a friend. I'm sending you pictures of vantage points now." Harry took his Blackberry from his pocket and captured the images in his mind.

"All done. I'm going to her room now. Harry climbed the balcony and made his way slowly and carefully to an empty room. He opened the window gently and entered the dark room. He used his phone's light to guide his way out of the room and he found the door. He opened it and walked along the hallways, searching for her room.

"What was her name again?" Harry whispered.

"Jennifer Ray. She's good at curses and hexes and that's why Voldemort gives her maximum security. Have you found her room?"

"Got it," Harry whispered and opened the door. He heard singing coming from the bathroom and rolled his eyes.

"She's taking a shower."

"It could be a trap Harry, be careful."

"I was born in the middle of a war Neville, don't worry about me." Harry sat down on a chair and crossed his legs waiting patiently for the woman to come out of the bathroom. Harry heard the shower stop and he removed the gun, and released the safety clip in case she attacked first, the gun would go off and a bullet might hit her.

The bathroom door opened and Harry's target stopped when she saw him. He had a dead look on his face and he pointed the gun at her making her angry.

"You despicable creature! How dare you intrude on me!"

"I've haven't got all day for this love, just tell me why you've been hexing the Muggles."

"Nimble Fire!" Harry created a weak shield with the little magic in him and blocked the fire, but it singed his clothes anyway. He run in different directions, dodging the curses the witch sent at him and he finally grabbed her hair and banged her head on the mirror causing it to crack.

Some of the glass got stuck in her head and blood started pouring out of the wound.

"That won't kill you, but you'll faint. What is going on here? Why are you kidnapping Muggles?"

"He is making an army to take over once more. The recent attack at Dublin is only the beginning, Harry Potter you can't stop it," she said weakly.

"Where's Professor Dumbledore? Answer me!" Harry yelled and struck her face with the gun. Jennifer spat blood from her mouth and cackled.

"Kiss my arse Potter. He thought she was dead like he asked her killer to but he's found out and she'll die before you can stop it." Harry clicked his tongue and shot her in the head.

"Neville we have a situation," Harry said when he was in the car.

"What is it now?"

"Get Dobby to start the Falcon."

"Why are we going to fly the jet? I can easily apparate to any part of the world."

"You know my condition Neville and apparating to another continent might kill me."

"Where the hell are we going Harry?"

"America."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

ONE YEAR AGO

Harry kicked the door open and walked into the house. He looked around and could tell that, she was still safe. Then he heard shouts outside and he rushed upstairs quickly. He found her bedroom and opened the door.

"Quickly now! Wake up!" he hissed at her.

"Potter what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"Voldemort has sent Snatchers and all sorts of hit men after you. We need to leave now!"

"He never found out, Snape helped me cover my tracks."

"Well someone must have tipped him off," Harry said and waited as she changed quickly. She took her wand, but Harry shook his head.

"Give it to me and move outside. There's a Muggle vehicle waiting for you, get inside and you'll be safe till everything blows over."

"Potter my aunt. What about her?"

"I've hidden her till you are safe. She said I should hide her till you returned." She looked at Harry for a long time and then they heard the walls shaking. Harry held her hand and she apparated away with him to the future awaiting her.

NOW

John F. Kennedy International Airport, New York

The black jet landed in a private area and Harry opened his eyes.

"We've arrived sirs," Dobby said and turned off the engine. Harry walked to a wardrobe in the jet and opened it.

"Why do you have guns everywhere you go?" Neville asked and winced as Harry cocked a semi automatic pistol and placed it in its holster. He selected a Glock 30 and handed a Bolo knife to Neville and turned to face him.

"We are here on a rescue mission Neville, and if we don't hurry, the person will die. The Death Eaters might be here already, so we apparate now," Harry said.

"Where are we going to sir?" Dobby asked.

"Take us to Sing Sing," Harry said.

SING SING PRISON

They appeared in the courtyard and Harry walked into the building and straight to the director's office.

"Mr. Potter?"

"It's me Clifford, where is she?"

"She's in her cell but there was an emergency. A riot occurred fifteen minutes ago and I saw your wizard friends among the guards. I transferred her to Rikers like you asked. She's the only female there and I've tagged her as a class A criminal." Harry nodded and stepped out of the office with Neville. Dobby was invisible but he was beside them and he held Harry's hand.

"Dobby feels Death Eaters around," he whispered and Harry motioned for Neville to hand him the knife. Harry hid it in his jacket and walked out of the building with Neville. They saw six guards outside in the parking area, talking in hushed tones. One of them rubbed his left forearm and looked at Harry and continued talking.

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered and walked towards them. Neville removed his wand from his pocket and followed Harry.

"Morning gents," Harry said cheerily and tapped them on their shoulders.

"Fucking prisoners huh? Always giving us problems. I'm James Fitzgerald, from Attica Correctional Facility in New York. Don't mind my British accent, I was transferred from Belmarsh," Harry said and stretched his hand for a shake. The Death Eater took Harry's hand and in a flash, Harry drew out the knife and hacked his hand off. He dodged a curse and snapped another one's neck and Neville and Dobby finished the rest.

"Why are you here?" Harry asked but the Death Eater refused to talk. Harry clicked his tongue and pulled out his Glock.

"These bullets were made by me. They've been laced with nasty spells mate; wizard and elf alike so if you don't want to know pain before I send you to your Maker, start talking." The Death Eater glared at Harry and spat at him.

Harry chuckled and wiped his face with a handkerchief. "Sometimes Neville, all they need is motivation"; Harry said and shot the Death Eater's hacked hand, making him scream in pain. Harry placed the gun into the opening and fired again without blinking.

"The Dark Lord heard from someone that a traitor was alive here and we were posted here at once. Others are at maximum security centers searching," he said through the pain.

"Who are you looking for," Neville asked but Harry ended his life before he could talk.

"Dobby take us to Rikers Correctional Facility," Harry said and they were off.

RIKERS CORRECTIONAL FACILITY

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the prisoners roared. Harry meandered his way through the crowd and saw two Death Eaters dressed up as prisoners fighting. He walked back to Neville and Dobby and explained what was happening.

"Who is she and why is she damn important?" Neville asked.

"It doesn't matter Neville, if I told you who she was, you might never understand. She's an asset and that's what you have to know," Harry said and rushed inside the building. He saw guards rushing outside to control the situation outside and one guard walking away from the noise outside.

"Dobby follow him and kill him. She's not here and we can allow Voldemort to know," Harry muttered and they heard the elf jogging after the Death Eater. Harry walked to the director's office and he was getting ready to join the action outside. He had his baton in his hand and when he saw Harry, he froze.

"Who are you? Guards!"

"Your boys are handling a situation outside," Neville said. "It was a calculated attempt to kill an inmate. A lady our age perhaps?"

"Ah yes. You must be Clifford's contacts. I sent her straight off to Attica as soon as the commotion started." Harry growled and licked his lips.

"That's all chief," he said and left with Neville. They bumped into Dobby who told them he had finished his job.

"Where to Mr. Potter?"

"Attica Correctional Facility Dobby, and let's hope it ends there," Harry said and closed his eyes as his body was sucked through blackness.

ATTICA CORRECTIONAL FACILITY

Harry looked around and cursed when he saw where they were.

"What are we doing in a store room Dobby?"

"Dobby is sorry. Let me try again."

"No actually don't. This place is too dangerous. The inmates could be mad or worse. We'll just pass as cleaners whilst you Dobby, get me a location on the director's office," Harry said and pushed his trolley forward.

The prisoners glared at them as they passed by, and Harry stopped to wipe water from the floor. Neville swept the corridor and the two made their way around corridors but they couldn't find the chief warden's office.

_Master Potter sir, Dobby is on the seventh floor and the director's office is in front of him._

_Thank you Dobby_

"Neville, seventh floor now," Harry hissed and when no one was looking Neville apparated away with him. When they got there, Harry looked around and entered the office.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping you could tell me the same thing," the director replied.

"Look here chief. If she dies, I'll cut you into pieces and distribute some of your body parts to your wife and kids and then I'll send the rest to the prisoners. Where is she?" The director looked at Harry without blinking and scoffed. Harry heard Dobby mutter a spell beside him and then the invisible elf held his leg tight.

"Death Eater master. Polyjuice is working," the elf whispered.

"Code red," Harry muttered and Neville took his wand and hid it behind his back.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know Mr. Potter." Harry threw a mop at him and Neville cast a spell immediately, but he dodged it and sent Neville flying across the room. He cast a Killing Curse at Harry, who dodged it and Dobby fell down beside him due to an unknown spell the wizard cast.

"The famous Harry Potter," he said in a soft voice and walked towards him. Harry frowned and licked his lips.

"And who the fuck are you?"

"I'm Sebastian, the Dark Lord's trusted soldier and he had a feeling you'd drop by today. I'm here to send your dead body back to him," he said and cast three curses at him. Harry danced around the room like a ballerina and pulled his Glock out.

"Muggle weapons? How stupid can you get?" Harry cocked it and pulled the trigger. Sebastian hissed with pain and his face turned white as the blood drained from his body.

"It's laced with magic captain. I forged the bullets myself and now, I want you to go to hell and send my love to all the Death Eaters I put there, and if you happen to meet Satan, ask him if Dumbledore is alive and pass the message to me via Hell telephone," Harry said and fired three times in his chest. Harry heard noises coming from the closet and opened it, only to find the real director sitting there and bleeding from the effects of the Cruciatus curse.

Harry pulled him out and at that same time, Dobby and Neville came around. Dobby snapped his fingers and slowly the wounds on the man's body healed, but he wasn't talking sense.

"Dobby get in his bloody mind and find out what exactly he did," Harry said and took off his janitor clothes.

"Dobby could only find a place sir, Black Dolphin Prison in Russia." Harry swore and scratched his chin.

" He must have marked her as a Class A criminal, maybe a terrorist or a cannibal. Get us out now!" he hissed.

BLACK DOLPHIN PRISON, RUSSIA

6 HOURS AGO

She opened her eyes and looked around. This was the fourth time she was moved and she hadn't seen the sun for three years. The noise the men were making was making her head pound and she was in chains. She tried to unlock them with magic but the liquid she drank before arriving here made her too weak to do anything. She was bent at her waist and she was blindfolded as the guards pushed her along. The snow crunched under her feet and the cold weather whipped her badly.

She felt the temperature change and she realized she was inside. She heard two people talking and she figured out she was in Russia. The blindfold was removed and she could see the inmates banging and shaking their cells and cheering as they pushed her along. A man reached out to touch her, but a guard struck his hand and he recoiled into his cell. Her food was given to her in her cell and she ate her food slowly.

A siren sounded and slowly, the inmates were led to a larger chamber to exercise. She looked at the German Shepherd behind her and it whimpered when it saw the look on her face. She went inside the large chamber and stood at a corner watching everything going on. A man bumped into her and she hissed at him angrily. The man grabbed her neck and threw her across the floor and she stood up slowly and despite her weakness, she rushed at the man and used her cuffs to strangle him. Three men rushed at her and she attacked them furiously and bit another inmate's ear off.

The guards rushed in with six German Shepherds, six Rottweilers, six Boerboels and two Mastiffs, but the fire in her face made them whimper like frightened puppies.

"Which of you sons of whores wants to go nest?" she asked in a dry voice and spat the ear from her mouth. The inmates cheered madly and they prepared to attack the confused guards but all of a sudden she felt someone enter her mind and though she tried to fight the intruder, she passed out and fell into darkness.

NOW

Harry, Neville and Dobby were kilometers away from the prison. Harry was already in a uniform he acquired from a guard who was lying dead behind a shrub. He buttoned the jacket and looked at Dobby.

"I need five minutes to get her and then we'll be out. Bring the Falcon here and when I give you my signal, Neville start the engine," Harry said and tapped the mini microphone in his ear. Neville nodded and Dobby apparated with Harry into the entrance. Harry opened the door and nodded at a guard who nodded back at him. A bull mastiff growled as Harry walked forward, but Harry's glare made it quiet.

"The new girl caused trouble today", he heard a guard say.

"I know. Bit Domovoi's ear off and strangled two others with her cuffs. I wonder how she made those wild dogs calm. She would have killed us if she didn't scream from that pain in her head."

"Death Eaters," Harry muttered and walked on. He entered the control room and looked for her on the screens and then he saw her in her cell alone.

"I've seen her Neville, I'm getting her out now, and it's almost midnight."

"Dobby is on his way Harry, make it quick," Neville replied. Harry left the room and walked straight to her cell. His scar prickled lightly when he walked past a guard and he immediately knew he put her to sleep.

"New bitch's cell?" Harry asked him. He nodded and looked at Harry closely. Harry opened the cell with magic and entered the cell. The guard followed him inside, disabled the cameras and looked at him.

"Are you here to kill her?"

"Dead or alive wasn't that the command? I came here to do just that," Harry replied. The Death Eater took out his wand and pointed it at her.

"For the Dark Lord," Harry said in mock reverence.

"Avada –"

Harry drew his bolo knife and slit the Death Eater's throat. The Death Eater held his neck and looked at Harry horrified. Harry winked at him and snapped his wand and set to work. He put her on his shoulder and took a peek from the tiny window in the cell. "I've got her Neville, I'm going out."

"Dobby is here Harry, two minutes." Harry opened the cell and rushed with all the speed he had towards the stairs. He ignored the shouts from the guards and blasted the doors open with a little magic. He rushed outside under the cold snow and he could hear the dogs chasing him and the guards firing from where they were.

"I'm approaching a wall people and it's not like I can hyper stride like before. Get me out!" he shouted and continued running. She opened her eyes and sighed heavily.

"Harry?"

"I'm getting you out love, just hang on," Harry said and placed her gently on the snow. He stood in a crouch stance and when the first Mastiff leapt at him, he punched the dog's throat, making it squeal in pain. The great beast fell on the snow whimpering loudly.

"Harry you have to get out now!"

"I'm coming," he replied and carried her again. He used the little magic in him to propel him over the wall and he landed clumsily outside in the snow. Gunshots could be heard and the prison gates were opened as more guards chased Harry. Dobby rushed to relieve Harry off his load and Neville created a mist, leaving the guards to navigate their way out. Harry jogged to the jet and sat down in his seat not saying a single word. Neville started the plane and switched it to auto –pilot mode and joined the rest of them.

"BLOODY HELL HARRY! ARE YOU MAD?"

"She had to be saved Neville; they were going to kill her." Dobby rubbed his fingers and shuddered when he realized who he carried to the jet.

"Dobby wishes Mr. Potter to keep him in another house and when Mr. Potter has need of Dobby, Dobby will come."

"You will stay Dobby, because you'll be looking after her till she gets well and Neville if you want to go, I can open the doors to the jet and throw you out," Harry said softly and placed her gently on a seat and covered her with a blanket. He walked back to the cockpit and took control of the jet and in a few hours, they were home.

Please Review.

Who do you think Harry rescued?


End file.
